codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the second episode of Season 14 and the 263rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with an tower activated by XANA on the Lyoko's Mountain Sector as Battle Droids and Bloks were guarding it and waiting for the Lyoko Warriors to show up Meanwhile at Kadic XANA came out and started to make a clone of Odd to take his place with the other Lyoko Warriors this time as he already done this before with Ulrich. Later at Kadic............ Odd and Ulrich were sleeping when Ulrich got a call from Jeremy telling him and Odd to meet him at the factory right away and Ulrich and Odd soon got up and were walking to the factory right now Aelita and Jeremy were waiting for the others to come. Soon Ulrich and Odd managed to reach the park when suddenly XANA showed up and Ulrich and Odd were surprised to see that's happening Ulrich managed to get away but Odd was caught and XANA knocked him taking him somewhere. Meanwhile at the factory.............................. Jeremy and the others were waiting for Odd to get there and Jeremy asked Ulrich if he has seen him and Ulrich told him that XANA has attacked and he managed to get away but he didn't see Odd so the others were thinking XANA did something to him and they knew how to stop XANA and save Odd and it was going to Lyoko and deactivating the tower right away. Soon everyone went to Lyoko and they were waiting for Odd as Jeremy said that he would call him one last time when Odd showed up suddenly and Jeremy asked where was he at and Odd says he was busy and soon Jeremy sended him to Lyoko with Odd showing the XANA logo. Jeremy as he didn't know he sended the XANA Odd to Lyoko and Jeremy saw the problem and asked Odd if everything was ok and he just replied everything's ok i'm on Lyoko. Jeremy told him there was a bug during the transfer and was shocked about it and the XANA Odd just said don't worry about it Jeremy said the XANA Odd. Meanwhile Jeremy found the tower at 25 degrees west and 15 degrees north soon Jeremy brought up the vehicles for the heroes and they were all heading for the tower. Right as they got there the Droids and Bloks were waiting and soon they started to fire at them and they were shot down and they were in trouble as they found out that the Odd was with them was XANA Odd. Jeremy was shocked and soon the real Odd showed up and he told Jeremy that XANA tried to kill him but he wasn't smart so he came to help. Jeremy told him that his clone along with some Droids and Bloks are attacking the others and he needs them to go to Lyoko and save the others right away. Odd soon left in the elevator down to the scanners. Soon Odd arrived on Lyoko and saw the others that they were in trouble and Odd soon started firing at the Battle Droids taking them out with them screaming FIRE. Odd kept shooting them and he was taking out the rest of the Droids and he was almost done with them and it was the Bloks turn as they were only two left and the Specter of Odd left. Odd soon took out the Bloks and was fighting his clone but he managed to take him out in no time and the others thanked Odd for helping them out and Aelita got to the tower and was done Jeremy decided that it was time to launch a return to the past as Odd's voice was saying I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as the episode ends with that. Trivia * This marks the second time that XANA makes a clone of a someone to replace the Warrior the first time was with Ulrich in The Return Of X.A.N.A Ulrich.